Blue Rose
by Maya928
Summary: After escaping Nibelheim with his two siblings and life long friend Tifa. The four find themselves in the city of Midgar trying to start over with their lives, until Cloud catches the eyes of four wealthy and dangerous men, who each have their own goal.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own…..you already know.

Warning it's a yaoi

_I'm here father and I brought your favorite flowers. Blue roses. _

Sephiroth stared down at his late father's grave, feeling the longing and sadness that never seemed to vanish. Faremis Gast was Midgar's greatest mafia boss who was not only powerful but generous, loyal, loved and feared. He never once owned a prostitute nor did he ever force anyone to become one; he fought for the innocent, against unethical violence, and businesses practices and instead preached about love and family. Yet he was betrayed by the very man he considered as a friend and a brother. Hojo, and with the help of the Shinra Corporation, not only did they rob Gast of his life, but of his power and money too.

"He was a great man Sephiroth" Vincent Valentine said as he placed a single blue rose on the grave. Vincent was Gast's friend and right-hand man, and since his untimely death, Vincent abandoned his title as an agent and took on the role as Sephiroth's farther, raising the boy as his own son and teaching him the ways of the world.

_I will never forget._

"I know but I just can't forgive them".

_I will never let go._

Vincent placed a hand on the other man's shoulder. "We will have our revenge," he spoke in a hushed tone, soothing his adopted his. "We'll never let them win."

"Yes," Sephiroth agreed. "I will not stop, not even if I have to become the devil himself."

_Father please guide me._


	2. The Story of Nibelheim

Nibelheim was a small and quit town, although deemed as a backwater place live; it was beautiful in its own way. Every day was like a winter paradise, when snow fell it looked like the goddess herself had blessed the land with a sea of pure white snow that blanketed the countryside. Far and untouched by large corporations and underground businesses, one could raise a family and not worry about the sins of the city every tainted their town and children; that was until Phillip Lockhart became mayor.

It started after the birth of Philip's first and only child, Tifa. The man was handsome, charismatic and well respected in the community, yet his wife Vanessa Lockhart had walked out on him saying that she never wanted to be a mother and wants something new in her life, leaving him to raise their daughter by himself. And as the years went by, so did his hate and mistrust for women, secretly he plotted against them and the only way to do so was to gain power. Life was a game to Philip and everyone was his pawn, even his now nineteen year-old daughter. One year before Tifa's sweet sixteen, Philip Lockhart was elected mayor, and soon after began making deals with unsavory characters and powerful men. Shortly, one by one the people of Nibelheim started to mysteriously disappear, blaming the weird disappearances on the nearby monsters and wolves; however, the only one who knew what was really going on was the village outcast, Cloud Strife.

Born and raised in Nibelheim, Cloud Strife was what you would call a pretty boy, although he was shy and socially awkward around strangers; he was also brave, determined and very loving. His father, Julius Strife worked as an engineer, and happily supporting his wife, Ava Strife and their children: Cloud, Denzel and Marlene. But their happiness ending when Julius was killed due to a fatal error in the massive generator that supplied power to the town, the generator had exploded taking Julius along with twelve other workers and seven civilians. Leaving Ava to raise the children on her own; nonetheless, Cloud tried his best, with the help of his only friend, Tifa, he worked various and odd jobs to help support his family. However, Ava became sick and with the added stress, she suffered a massive heart attack leaving the world to join her husband in the Lifestream.

Alone and confused, Cloud had asked Philip for help, but he soon learned that the man wanted more than he could ever give. The mayor had wanted Cloud to perform various sexual acts for money and if he did not comply then he would be sold as a sex slave to corrupt men. Cloud, having none to turn to, refused the offer and threatened to tell the cops, but the problem was would alone believe him.

* * *

Cloud sat quietly in his kitchen trying to decide what his next move should be. Philip had threatened to sell him in his slave trade operation, and there was no use in going to the police because Philip controls them too.

_I can't tell Tifa or should I tell her, she might be in danger too._

"Cloud" Marlene called from the living room.

_Would she believe me, or hate me?_

"Cloud someone's at the door"

_We're not safe here anymore; I need to take the kids and leave._

"Cloud you birdbrain someone's at the door!" Shouted Denzel, interrupting Cloud's train of thought.

"Sorry Denzel" Cloud smiled wearily "Please see who it is."

Denzel nodded and looked through the peep hole on the door. "It's Tifa," he called as he opened it to give the woman a hug, but before he could do so Tifa ran in and locked the door behind her.

"Tifa" Marlene said in a quiet voice. "Are you okay"

Tifa didn't respond. She just walked around the house locking the windows and doors without saying a word. Now Cloud was getting worried, his childhood friend had never acted this way before, sensing something amiss he told Denzel and Marlene to go to their rooms and for once they quietly agreed to do so. When Tifa was sure that the house was secured, she let out a sigh of relief. "Cloud we need to talk"

Cloud nodded in agreement and led Tifa to the kitchen and poured her a glass of water. She took the offering but gazed out the window with a pained expression on her face. "I can't believe how much things changed since when we were kids." Cloud didn't respond, it was best to let Tifa talk things through. "Nibelheim isn't safe anymore"

_SHE KNOWS!_

Cloud couldn't help but feel relief but a strange sense of fear as well. "So you know what's going on".

Tifa nodded and blinked back her tears. "My father, he tried to-," It was impossible for her to finish her sentence, so she held onto Cloud and silently cried. "I don't understand, how did he become like this"

_Damn it!_ Cloud thought as he held onto Tifa. _Not even his own child is safe._

"Let's run from hear Cloud please let's take the kids and get away from this god-forsaken place."

* * *

**Yea I finished, alough I think I rushed things, but that;s life and I'll try again in the next chapter to be more entertaining**


	3. Enter Don

**Now it's time for fan service, because my friend believes I made the last chapter depressing, so this one has to be happier…for her sake so well here you go and I added very colorful language too ^.^**

* * *

"Angeal I...I can't"

_Oh Gaia it's too big._

Angeal grunted and gently rubbed Zack's back, causing the younger man beneath him to shiver. "So my little puppy can handle a gun shout wound but when it comes to a needl-"

"Well that's one hell of a needle Angeal" Genesis interrupted "I would be scared to"

"See" shrieked Zack, "It's going to hurt like hell if you stab me with it"

Angeal sighed. "I'm not going to stab you; I'm just going to slowly inject you"

"But it's going to hurt"

"Trust me" the larger man chuckled "You're going to enjoy it"

Genesis snickered. "You haven't stabbed me with our needle in ages Angeal; I'm starting to think you don't love me anymore."

"Gen you know I-"

"Would Yall shut up and gave the damn boy his fuckin flu shot already. Gaia every time tha damn mutt needs his shots, he wines and you guys make a porno out of it" Cid ranted, making Genesis huff.

"Well excuse me for trying to sooth the boy"

"Sooth him" Cid laughed "Sounds like you wanna screw his little round ass"

_Hey my ass aint little. _Zack thought as he watched Angeal give him his shot.

Cid watched the young man and shook his head "Now was that so bad pup"

Sephiroth stood outside on his balcony, while listening to his friends and comrades rant inside, he looked towards the night sky, counting the stars that somehow shined brightly even with all the light pollution in Midgar. Personally he couldn't blame Zackary about not liking needles, he even hated them himself, not because of the pain but of the man who always administered them; Hojo.

_I shouldn't think about him._

"Sephiroth" Vincent said quietly causing the other man to jump. "We have a problem, it seems like someone is after our territory."

"Rufus I bet, that little rich boy always seemed to be planning something".

Vincent chuckled and made his way towards his son. "No this attack seems more…interesting"

"I know that smile"

"What smile?"

Sephiroth grinned; even though Vincent gave up his little title as an agent of his late father, didn't mean he gave up his life for the mafia. And Sephiroth knew when something "interesting" happens; Vincent gets excited in a good yet dangerous way, turning him into some chaotic beast. The last time something interesting happened, Vincent kicked down the door, and rushed through their penthouse with a drunk and very naked Cid Highwind draped over his shoulder, scaring not only Sephiroth but Aerith, the only innocent one in their family. "So you found someone new dad."

Vincent laughed. "Trust me when I say that Cid will have my ass if I ever bring someone new home and it only happened that one time."

_More like seven._

"But seriously, this attack was different and we're not the only ones being targeted, it seems like the Shrina family and others were hit too. But don't worry my son I took care of everything"

_Yup Vincent's excited. Father I just hope you're having fun watching us from up there._

* * *

When Don Corneo is displeased then everyone is displeased and when Don Corneo is happy then everybody is happy, but now was not one of those happy times. Corneo traveled from Sector 6 to Nibelheim to accept a very "stimulating" business agreement, only to find out that his future bride to be ran out on the deal. The obese blond lit up the cigar Philip had offered him earlier and took a long drag. "So you have no idea where she is."

Philip sneered "She'll come back eventually; I have this whole town under my control and these country hicks just blame everything on monsters, so it wouldn't take long."

Corneo nodded. "What about that blond your men were so…entertainingly talking about" he teased causing Philip to chuckle. "You mean Cloud, yes I say that that boy has very fine qualities, but I plan on keeping him for myself."

"Figures no one wants to share blonds nowadays, I remember a time when it was easier for a wealthy and good-looking man such as myself, to pick and choose from any pick of the litter without the fear of being reprimanded,

"And what happened" Philip asked, now interested in what the obese man had to say.

Don Corneo just grumbled and waved his cigar, leaving a trail of smoke dancing in the air. "Way before you was a goody goody. Honestly I don't know why the man was ever seen as a mafia boss in the first place, but tha bastard's name was Gast and he put us all in danger and made us go into hiding."

"So where is he now?"

"Dead" Corneo laughed "One of my business partners, named Hojo, his friend did him in, but I don't recommend you meeting him yet, cas he can be really fucked up."

"He sounds very charming."

Now Corneo laughed harder. "You don't know how wrong you are."

Just before Philip had a chance to reply there was a knock on the door. "Come in"

"We can't find her" A young petite female said not meeting Philip's eye.

Don let put a whistle. "Man you have done well for yourself here, can I have a taste."

Philip shook his head, "I don't want you to ruin your appetite when you get your bride later."

"Man I take it back; you're just as sick as Hojo."

* * *

Rufus Shinra paced his around in his luxuriant off just to blow off some steam. Someone or some new group just hacked into his company's database and stealing various types of information ranging from medicine to engineering to his own "personal files". "Damn it, I'm going to have them all executed."

_And where the hell is Tseng when you fucking need him. I swear if he's not here in ten minutes he's going to regret it._

"Sir you need to-"

"NO! You need to fix this damn mess Elena, that's why I'm paying you and not selling you"

Elena shifted and stayed quiet. Whenever Rufus was upset he tended to do things that were a times even ghastly to some. So she stood straight and did her best to stay out of her boss' way.

_Please hurry Tseng. Rufus is about to explode._

_

* * *

_**Well that didn't seem very dark... well i hope you guys liked and and send me your ideas and reviews and I promise I'll do my best next chapter.**

**~BYE BYE~  
**


	4. Travel

**I'm amazed and very happy that a lot of people started to favoritez and story alert my story, so I want to thank everybody and I will be adding short poems that I wrote and some new characters that everybody likes….THANKYOU :D**

* * *

_~I make this journey for my friends, for the future that I hope shall not end. For this life, an ever-changing road, springs a new hope that can hide despair.~_

Six Hours Ago (Cloud's POV)

As I held Tifa, I was filled with many emotions, well mostly hate, but what would mom say if she was here….What would dad do.

"Let's run from hear Cloud please let's take the kids and get away from this god-forsaken place."

Run. Yes that would be a good idea, but run where? I never left Nibelheim and what about money, plus what do I tell Denzel and Marlene. "Tifa…your right but where should we go and-"

"Don't worry about that" Tifa said in a now strong voice, she wiped the last of her remaining tears and straightened her shirt.

_She always strong no matter what the situation._

"I have money and some experience to the world outside if Nibelheim," she joked. I watched her run her hands through her hair and drink the water that I poured for her earlier. I shouldn't bring up her father, not yet but right now the kitchen clock says 10:34, way past the kids bedtime, actually I wonder if their still up.

I looked upstairs. "You should rest," yes sleep would be good. Tifa agreed and offered to pack some food and make lunch for the trip, I didn't argue, plus I needed to pack some clothes and supplies too. I left Tifa in the kitchen and headed up the stairs to check up on the kids; however, when I checked their rooms it seems that they were packing.

_Must've heard us talking._

Marlene was the one packing actually and Denzel just sat on the bed holding a picture of mom and dad together._ They were so happy. _I sat beside my brother and hugged him. "So you heard me and Tifa." Denzel nodded and Marlene turned to me with a sad smile. "Are we going to come back?"

I doubted that we will ever return here, but I just smiled and promised her we will anyway. "After your done packing, take a shower and go to bed." I needed one myself, but I went straight to my room. I took out my safe and took out all required documents: birth certificates, social numbers, etc. Next I had to go through my bank, I thank Gaia that credit cards weren't used here or I really would've been in trouble. In all I had 30,000 gil. _All that work really did pay off_.I moved on to packing my clothes and medical stuff that we might need. ThenI went in my parent's room and rummaged through dad's closet, he always kept a staff for protection. I checked the clock again and fifteen minutes had passed, so I took a quick shower and went to sleep, setting my alarm clocked for six am. I soon drifted off to sleep which was anything but peaceful.

**.**

Cursing the sudden noise, I shot out of bed and tripped over my blanket. Thinking it was Tifa practicing her punches on my wall, again, I didn't think nothing of it until Tifa and the kids rushed into my room to wake me up, I guess. So I grabbed my dad's staff and quietly made my way down stairs, I motioned the others to the back door just in case they needed to escape; however, when I checked the peep hole it was Molly, she was very nice and helped watched the kids for me when I had to go to work. She had light brown hair that was always in a ponytail, yet she was wearing a night gown that hugged her petite form. Before I opened the door I checked the windows to make sure she was alone then I opened the door to let her in.

"Are you okay?' I asked noticing how unnerved she looked right now, but she didn't answer me just rushed to Tifa.

"Why did you run?" Molly asked as she grabbed Tifa's arm. Tifa didn't say anything just shrugged off the other woman's gripped and opened the back door. "Marlene, Denzel I want you two to start the car and put our stuff in it please."

"Alright" Denzel replied groggily, he was still tired and Marlene was half-asleep as well.

"You shouldn't have come here" Tifa said as she eyed the women down. Molly didn't say anything, just stared at the ground. "Don…Don Corneo should be arriving by 9am, so you should leave now, before your father sends his men to come after you"

Tifa tightened her fists. "I don't know whether to punch you or thank you, but know this I will never forgive you."

I have never heard that name before but judging by Tifa's reaction I could tell that he wasn't good. Molly had excused herself and locked the door behind her and Tifa went outside to wait in the car. I looked at my house one last time, hoping that someday we will have a chance to return, so I said a prayer, the one my mom had taught me as a child one last time:

_The world is made of light and dark._

_And Gaia is our home_

_We are the children that call upon thee_

_For guidance and for strength_

_As a child born from your love _

_We ask for you this day_

_For gifts of love and happiness_

_So we can be able to play._

The kids were fast asleep in the back and Tifa was barley hanging in there. Thanks to Molly's warning we were able to quietly sneak out of town. And lucky for us it didn't snow yet and there weren't that many monsters out. I decided to go to rocket town, because my dad had some friends there that would be able to help us, no questions asked.

"I think we should stop at the next rest stop"

"Why" I yawned

Tifa smiled and just shook her head. "You're tired Cloudy"

"Cloudy?"

"Yes my little Sky Cloud, you're still tired"

"So now I'm Sky Cloud" I laughed. I drove on for another three or more hours, and just passed the sign to turn into North Corel. I had never been there, but I bet by the big and colorful lights the kids would've enjoyed going there.

* * *

"Where are we Cloud?" Marlene asked as she wiped her eyes. She looked outside the car window and for the first time saw an actual rest stop and gasped. "Denzel wake up," she cried excitedly. Denzel eventually woke up the third time she had called his name yet his reaction was just the same as hers.

We were now thirty minutes outside of Rocket Town and only made a couple of stops for food, rest, gas and the occasional bathroom breaks. Thanks to Tifa, I didn't have to drive the whole way and the kids were so tired that they mostly slept the whole way. It was now around two o' clock, so I took Denzel to the bathroom while Tifa took Marlene and waited for them in the food court.

Denzel ordered pizza for everybody and Tifa ordered soda while Marlene and I chose where to sit. As the other two made their way over, I realized that this is our first road trip. _Sort of._

"Can we get ice cream please" Marlene asked. I agreed and bought some for them. After one last trip to the bathroom, we headed back to the car and on the road once again.

"How much longer is it" Denzel asked.

"We're almost there".

* * *

Squall was finally enjoying his time off, not that he didn't mind working. But working nonstop as a weapon designer and with Cid, as his second in command, really took a toll on him. So he went with his friends: Tonia and Cecil to a local pub and finally get some down time.

"So what did you think happened to Cid this time?" Cecil asked as he ordered his drink. Squall just shrugged; actually he was wondering the same thing. After Cid was dared/tricked/forced to go to some gay club he hadn't been the same. Well he was still the same tea drinking, hardworking, loud mouth chain smoker who can curse like a sailor, yet somehow he seemed nicer but what was most unusually was the way he started to walk with a limp and had what looked like vampire bites all over his neck, arms shoulders, legs…basically everywhere on his body.

"Beats the hell out of me"

"Well I heard he's in Midgar now" Tonia added.

Squall took his drink from the bartender and nodded; he reached into his pocket to fish out his phone and noticed that there was a new message from an unknown number.

"_Hey Leon it's me um Cloud, listen I know this is sudden but I want you to know that me, Tifa and the kids will be stopping by….No Marlene he's not home…well Denzel if I had a cell phone….the day when you get a job…Oh god I'm still on the phone, well you're the one who got them started Tifa. So see you soon Leon. Bye…..and the kids say bye too."_

After replaying the message again Squall laughed until he noticed that Cloud had called about twenty minutes ago. It has been years since he even spoke to Cloud and after Julius' death, they sort of drifted apart. But this out-of-the -blue visit from Cloud worried him. Curing he said bye to his friends, paid for his drink, and started to leave the pub before he was stopped by his friend Irvine Kinneas.

"Hey partner what's got you in a hurry."

"My frie- no my little brother and his family are coming over to visit."

Irvine chuckled "So the blond is coming huh, well I just have you know that I'm waiting for you to introduce us."

"Fine, but I think they're waiting for me."

Irvine nodded and said goodbye to his friend.

* * *

Squall pulled up in his driveway and noticed that Cloud and the others were already waiting outside. "How did my favorite little Air-Head reached home before I did" he joked as he walked toward his friend.

Cloud frowned "What's with all these names lately?"

"Aw does the Chocobo need his nap" Denzel teased as he ran behind Leon before Cloud could hit him.

Tifa opened the car trunk and started to take out the bags. "Leon I'm sure we have a lot of catching up to do, but could you please open the door.'

"Oh sorry about that"

* * *

After flirting with the waitress, Irvine straightening his cowboy hat and pulled out his cellphone to make a call.

"This is Rosso"

"Hey baby" Irvine said seductively, "I found the target, but let's talk about something more _fun_"

Rosso growled "Let me say this one last time, I don't like you and hurry up and do your job, you worm!"

"I love it when you talk dirty to me"

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Irvine hanged up his phone and straightened his black-fingerless gloves.

_Women just love to play hard to get…Oh well its time I got serious._

* * *

**That's it for this chapter but many questions are forming.**

** Irvine and who's his target**

** is the relationship between Cid and those bite marks**

** will Cloud and Sephiroth meet**

** will there be some yaoi**

** long with the next chapter?**

**Well stay tuned for the next episode of Blue Rose… and plz give me you thoughts.**


	5. Twist

**I know it has been awhile since I last wrote the last chapter, but that's life and I've been busy. So I'm making it up to you all by making this chapter longer and adding twists to make you go "OH MY GOD"….(Or something like that)**

**Disclaimer: I don't the characters Square-Enix characters**

* * *

Today was Friday meaning fun, vacation, and spending with his friends and kids. But no, this Friday he was being yammered by the school's advisor just because 5 year-old his sons wanted to play a game. Children's Heart Palace was the most well-known and recommended school in Midgar, it started from Day-Care to Preschool to the fourth grade, making it very expansive.

_Gaia it's not that big of a deal._

Sephiroth stared down at the "plump" women before him who had the audacity to tell him how to raise his children. Just because Yazoo and Loz tied down their teacher and Kadaj started to beat her with those soft foamy bats, does not make them monsters or violent, they were just playing Pirates.

_God this women is a bitch._

"Do you hear me Mr. Faremis?" The advisor asked as her face began to redden.

"Yes Mr. Sudo"

"It's !"

Sephiroth chuckled "I know" and with that he left the angry women and picked up his kids.

* * *

"Why did you tie down your teacher today" Sephiroth asked as he drove the boys' home.

Kadaj, being the ring leader quickly answered "We were just playing pirates," Yazoo didn't say anything but nodded in agreement.

Sephiroth sighed, he knew the boys were lying to him and by the look on Loz's face; Sephiroth knew that he knew. "I'm not going to punish you but you really but you really had hurt Mrs. Terri"

"Well she deserved it"

"Yazoo" Sephiroth warned his son, and just like that Loz began to cry. The older man exhaled as he pulled over his car and opened the back door to console his children. "Tell me what happened."

Loz sniffled and tried to wipe his eyes. "Today in class Ms. Terri was being mean to us because we don't have a mommy"

"Don't cry Loz" Sephiroth hushed his son. "Is this true you two"

"Yes" the two boys said in unison.

Sephiroth couldn't tell his sons the truth, in actuality they did have a mother but he killed her when they were two. Her name was Jenova and she was very beautiful, smart, cunning, sexy, and a devil; nevertheless, it was her mystery and charm that attracted him to her. At first their relationship was wonderful; she was the first women Sephiroth had ever loved physically, mentally and spiritually. And after three years together Sephiroth proposed and the two were married for one year until Jenova gave birth to their three sons. Sephiroth was about to give up his life in the mafia just to be with his family, but that was his downfall. Jenova betrayed him and stole their children, what really shattered Sephiroth's heart was that she was one of Hojo's spy and lover. The only reason why she even had his children was to give them to Hojo to be experimented on. And when it came down for Sephiroth to make a decision, he surprised everyone by killing Jenova and raising their kids by himself. There was not a single day that Sephiroth questioned their life together; did she really love him and their kids or did she want to destroy him.

* * *

Aerith hummed to herself while tending to her garden; today was the fourth anniversary of the resurrection of her late grandparent's church and the creation of The Flower Café. After her mom had died, Aerith was sent to live with her grandparents, and when they had died they left her with the same church that they were married in; however, the church was very old and needed a lot of repairs, costing money that she didn't have.

So little by little Aerith started to save money; first she sold her grandparent's house and moved into the church, using what money left to pay for the basic necessities like electricity, heat, and water. But thanks to an uneventful meeting with Zack Fair and Genesis Rhapsodos, the to took care of her and gave her the money to not only repair the church but turn it into a profitable business. The Flower Café was on the first floor of the church where people could sit down for some tea and enjoy the lush garden and beautifully atmosphere, buy flowers and plants, or pray. The inside of the church was full of plants: from flowers, to bushes to trees, and beautiful stained glass windows, that when light shown through it, colors of all kinds danced and illuminated the whole building looking like the promised land itself.

"I see the flower maiden is tending to her children" Genesis said, making Aerith jump up.

"Could you please stop popping in and out, you're just like Vincent"

Genesis chuckled and walked into the kitchen leaving Aerith to finish her gardening. After a couple phone calls he soon walked out the kitchen with two cups of rose tea. "Did Seph call you yet?"

"Yes" Aerith replied as she took the tea from Genesis. "There was a problem with the kids today at school, so they will be here late"

Genesis sighed "Let me guess, the _Pirate_ game"

* * *

Bored and waiting for his lover to get ready for the party, Cid took out his cellphone and started to check his inbox. Most of the messages were from his friends asking where he was, what he was doing, and what happened to him after the "gay bar bet," but one message stood out the most.

_Cid this is Scarlet. And whatever whore you're fucking now well I got a surprise for you both. One, the divorce isn't finalized yet so we're still married and two I'm pregnant. You hear that Highwind it's yours and were not through._

"Oh God," Cid cursed as he replayed the message again. It has been four years since he decided to separate from Scarlet, and it was the best decision of his life. He had never loved Scarlet nor did she ever love him. The only reason why Cid agreed to marry the woman was because she was rich and was a major asset if he wanted to reach his dream.

_This can't be happening. This can't be happening. This can't be happening. This can't be happening. This can't be true._

"Oh God what?" Vincent asked as he made his way towards his lover. "What happened? You know we have to be at Aeirth's soon?"

"It's nothing" Cid lied, as he eyed his lover. Vincent was wearing a black and white striped plaid vest, with a black collared shirt that was tucked out and black jeans pants.

"Cid?" Vincent questioned as he placed his hand on his lover's shoulder.

"Oh it's nothing….you look good Vince." Cid smiled and kissed the man. "We should leave soon."

* * *

The party was heartwarming, yet very amusing. After Zack was the last one to arrive, he was forced to be on garbage duty while the others enjoyed themselves. Mimi and Mea, twin sisters who worked for Aerith, helped serve the party guests, many of whom were Sephiroth's men and members of the community, but mostly family and friends.

Sephiroth leaned against the church steps, and watched the children play soccer before him.

"You look happy" Aerith said as she sat beside Sephiroth. "You know I can never thank you enough for everything that you've done, not only for me but for the children as well."

"I already told you that you didn't have too."

Aerith smiled "Well I just wanted you to know and the Goddess is happy with you too."

Hearing this Sephiroth laughed. Aerith had always claimed that she could hear the voice of the Goddess and the "Feelings" of the Planet, making people want to doubt her at first until when her predictions came true. "Oh really, what does she say about me this time?"

Aerith closed her eyes and gave a tender smile "She says that there will be a golden angel in your life, both pure and tainted, that will shine within your heart and the hearts of many around, but to be careful for the darkness will try to steal the angel away."

Sephiroth was skeptical; he had never once met a holy person and if Aerith said was true then…

"Hey Longhair" Cid called as he walked towards Sephiroth. Aerith giggled and ran towards Cid, giving the older man a hug. "I'm glad you could make it Cid, but where's Vincent?"

"He's in the car, talking away on his phone"

Sephiroth chuckled, Vincent was a perfect definition of a workaholic and the only way to get him to stop was to sends reinforcements. "Kids" Sephiroth called, getting the attention of his three sons. "Go get Uncle Vincent"

"Yes sir" The three boys saluted and ran towards their Uncle's car.

* * *

Rufus had had it. He was tired of his life and seriously pissed off, always living behind his "daddy's" shadow being controlled like a puppet and always being shot down. The only way to fully take the Shinra name and gain power that he deserved was to get rid of the significant obstacle that was in his way. Kill his own father, Preston Shinra.

It's been so long that he planned this dream; Rufus would be just a powerful and influential as Sephiroth, showing the man that he wasn't some spoiled rich kid but a man, a man worthy to be his lover. It was no secret that Rufus was homosexual; he flaunted it and used it for his own personal gain. But Sephiroth was the only man Rufus could not touch; he was everything Rufus wanted in a man and then some. But with his father's death Sephiroth would have no choice but to acknowledge him. And with his faithful men: Tseng, Reno, Rude, Cissnei and others, Rufus was ready to pull it off. But before he could make a move, certain steps needed to be taken care of.

The first step was to eliminate the scum who foolishly followed his father. And Tseng, Rufus' loyal right hand man, was ready to kill. The man could slaughter as it if was an art form, he left no evidence, no blood and was always accurate. At first it was easy with Don Corneo, the fat pervert was always doing some women and it only took a shot in the spine and one through his thick neck. At first Rufus wondered why the obese man was in a place like Nibelheim to begin with, but as long as the man was dead then he was happy. Then the rest started to drop like flies: starting with Palmer, then Heidegger, Hollander, and many others. However, only Scarlet and Hojo were alive, meaning more fun for the Turks and new comrades.

The second step was to establish a personal territory where Rufus could rule and gain profit from. And low and behold, that place happened to be North Corel. North Corel was a poor and disgusting town at the base of Mt. Corel, where crime, prostitution and drugs ruled. The only place near North Corel that was not as shady was the Gold Saucer, a massive gold building where one could play, party, and gamble. However, with the help of Dyane, a middle-aged man who lost his wife because of violence, and Barrett, a black man who at times seem harsh, but deep down a kind heart. Helped Rufus gain control over North Corel, restoring the town from violent to peaceful and gaining control of the Gold Saucer, making it the most well-loved and profitable land in the whole Mafia business.

As Rufus began to recollect himself, there was a knock on the door. "Come in," he said as he straightens his hair.

"Hey Princely, we got information on that new group"

Rufus tried to hide his smile. Reno was his first friend and comrade, although the fiery redhead was at times very annoying. "What did you hear?"

Reno grinned and sat down on Rufus' white leather couch. "Well this group also targeted your crush, and other small time gangs."

"Interesting."

"That's not all; it seems that they have a vendetta against Hojo, but we don't know who's in charge, all we got is the name"

"Well what's the name Reno?"

The redhead smirked. "It's a cool name and actually fits them"

"Reno" Rufus said in a warning tone.

"Fine" Reno replied as he began to twirl his baton. "Its DeepGround"

* * *

**Yeah I finished..well reply and review and I promise to write again soon.**


End file.
